International Fate
by FlyHigh96
Summary: Sky moves to a new town each month, because she is an international model. Your Animal Crossing character can be in my story. Just review my chapter, and tell me your character's name,town, and personality.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR- Please R&R! That'll be all…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Animal Crossing.**

"Oh man! This pie is AWESOME!" Sky shouted out, bits and pieces of pie flying everywhere.

"I'm so glad you like it." Her friend, Penny said sadly.

Sky wiped her mouth, then spoke. "Penny, I'm _really _sorry that I have to move to another town. But, you know that I have to. My business as a model has gone international now. Each month, I have to go to another town in Animal Crossing to model-"

Penny cut her off. "I understand! I just… know that I'm going to miss you." Penny wiped her eyes.

Sky hugged her. "Who knows?" She said, "Maybe I can come back to my hometown monthly." "I doubt you'll ever see Charmton again." Penny sobbed.

After about 5 minutes of cheering up, (or at least, trying to cheer up) Sky grabbed her bags, said goodbye, and walked out of the door.

As Sky passed the town flag, she remembered that Sky and Penny had created it. She remembered all of the good times she had with Penny and her towns mates. She felt a tear coming down her cheek.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Last call! Train is leaving the station in a minute!"

_This isn't really a station. _Sky thought. _It's more like a canopy._

Sky rushed to the train, and got in a second before the doors slid shut.

It took about 10 minutes until Sky had luckily found an empty seat. She looked out of the window.

There, she saw Charmton's gate. It was small, but when she squinted, she saw that they were closing the gate's doors.

The train began to slowly move.

She also saw two tiny, tiny dots that were red. She gasped. The dots were Booker and Copper! "Booker!" Sky shouted at the top of her lungs. "Copper!"

Everybody in the train began to stare and yell at Sky.

"Be quiet!" "Stop that!" "Keep this up, and I'm calling the police!" "Calm down!"

By now, the gates were closed, and Sky slumped back down in her seat.

She took out her photo of Penny. She was younger, and she didn't have her two front teeth. Sky chuckled, and tucked the picture back into her pocket.

_This is going to be a long ride. _Sky thought.

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR- If your Animal Crossing character wants to be in my story, please review, and tell me your character's personality, town, and name. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the author- thanks to my reviewers who not only gave me a character, but also gave me a compliment on the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANIAMAL CROSSING!!!**

"Excuse me? Hello? HELLO!!!" Sky felt a push, and then she woke up from sleeping on one of the train's seats.

"What? Um… Oh!…Sorry… Can I help you?" Sky yawned, and turned around to face a girl that had black hair in a bun, had green glasses, and about the same height as her.

"Are you getting off of the train, or what?"

Sky starred at the girl. The girl just sighed, and said, "Name's Kierra. I come from a town called Glormnah. And you?"

Sky sat up only to find that she had drooled on the seat. Sky tried to hide it, but even _she _didn't want to touch her own drool. "Hi. My name's Sky. I come from a town called Charmton. I'm a professional modeler for the latest fashion."

The train began to groan, and started to move. Kierra dashed to the front of the train, shouting, "Wait! This is my stop! This is the only stop left! STOP THE TRAIN!"

Sky's stomach instantly had butterflies in it. "I was supposed to get off on the third stop!" She cried.

She felt that the train lurched forward, stopping again.

Sky raced up to the front of the train as well, only to see that Kierra had safely walked out of the train, and was heading towards a small gate.

The train was moving again. "Wait! I want to get off at this stop!" She banged on the door. "I NEED TO GET OFF OF THIS STOP!!!"

Unfortunately, the train was now moving even faster. Sky banged on the doors to the where the driver was.

The train was at full-speed now. Sky fell back into a nearby seat, and watched her new acquaintance slowly disappear into the small gate.

Sky had been shouting and screaming for about five minutes, when she had a brilliant, yet risky idea to get out of the train. She ran to the back of the train, and pushed with all of her might on the back door of the train. To her amazement, the door creaked open, and a very strong force of air made her almost fall down.

She paused for a couple seconds, to rethink this whole plan. But she just couldn't. She _needed _to get out of this train.

_This is it… _Sky thought, and tossed her bags out of the door.

Next, she ran to the front of the train. "On the count of three…" Sky said. "One…" Sky clutched the seats with all of her might. "Two…" Sky prepared to jump. "Three…!" Sky dashed down the thin walkway of the train, and shot herself out of that train like a bullet in a gun.

It seemed like forever how long Sky was flying through the air, but it was really about 5 seconds.

All of the sudden: THUD! Sky had fallen to the ground. Then everything went dark.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Is she okay?" "She'll be fine."

Sky woke up with a jolt. She, sat up, and looked around to see that she was in a small room crowded with people, but Kierra was in the front.

"Sky! Are you okay?" Kierra asked her.

Sky laid back down, and answered. "Um… yea, but, where am I?"

Someone in the crowd answered. "You're in the Glornmnah public hospital."

An animal that looked like the doctor pushed and shoved his way toward where Sky was laying down.

"Here," He said, and gave her a x-ray picture of a leg. "I'm sorry," he said. "But you have a broken leg. We need to get you to a better hospital, tonight."

Sky closed her eyes. _Everything's happening so fast!_ She thought.

"Wait, why is there so much people here?" Sky asked, her eyes now open.

"Well, people in this town don't get a lot of entertainment around here." Kierra responded. "I know this might sound a little too caring, but I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you better."

Sky smiled. "Really? You are so nice-" Kierra cut her off. "Nothing emotional!" Sky didn't lose her smile.

"You'll be leaving for Ragettoi at eight thirty tonight." The doctor said.

Sky nodded. She was about to close her eyes and take a rest, when she suddenly shot up in her bed. "WHAT ABOUT MY MODELING JOB?" She shouted.

"Sorry, but I think that you'll just have to take a short break from that." Kierra said softly.

Sky sighed, and said, "That's fine."

"Bye Sky. I'll see you around." Kierra said.

Sky waved goodbye to her new friend as she walked out of the door. "Bye, Kierra."

**Note from the author- keep the reviews comin'!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the author- thanks for the reviews!**

Sky had been riding in a train for 3 hours now. _Dumb trains. _Sky thought.

Her cast was on, but it was really uncomfortable.

The train was filled with people and animals. Sky was squished between a frog, and a cat.

Suddenly: "COMING UP! TOWN OF RAGETTOI!" The speaker screeched.

This time, Sky was up and getting ready to step out of the train.

Just then, one of Sky's crutches fell. Sky sighed, this was always happening to her. She was about to pick it up, when someone beat her to it.

He bent down to pick up the crutch. Then, he handed the crutch to her.

"Hi!" He said. "I'm Eddie. Who are you?" He stood there, waiting. Sky put her crutch back under her arm, and said, "I'm Sky, and my town is called Charmton" Eddie widened his eyes. "Oh! Oh! I know that town, because… oh! I can't remember… Oh yea! A cool modeler named Sky lives there."

Sky just stared, and said politely, "Um, I am the modeler."

Eddie dropped his jaw. "Really? Awesome!"

Sky blinked. "So, what town do you live in?" She asked. "Well, um… oh… it's on the tip of my tongue… Ragettoi! That's it." "Oh really? That's where I'm going too." Sky said.

While they were talking, neither of them noticed that the doors to the train had slid open, and then after a few minutes, slid back shut.

Just then, the train began to move. "NOOOOO!!!!" Sky shrieked. "Not again! I don't want to be on this train, FOREVER!"

Eddie just looked calmly at her. "Why are you yelling?" he said to her.

Sky looked -with wide eyes- at him. "THIS IS OUR STOP!!!" She roared.

"Oh yea, it is? Where has the time gone…?" Sky just looked in amazement at her new associate. "WELL, AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" Sky bellowed. _But then again, what can he do? He's not the sharpest tool in the shed… _She thought.

Eddie yawned, and pressed a red button that was next to the door. Immediately, the train stopped, and the doors slid open again.

Sky stared at Eddie. _Hey, I remember that that button was on the other train that I rode on, that almost got me killed! Was that all I had to do to get out of the train?!?_ She said to herself.

Sky's face turned cherry red, and -I can tell you this, and you'd probably know it too- she never rode a train in her whole entire life again.

"Well," Said Eddie, "aren't you coming?" Sky rushed as fast as she could- as fast as anyone can if they have a cast on- and went to go catch up to Eddie.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

They had been walking for about thirty minutes now; Sky with her cast, limping, and Eddie, looking along the road for pinecones.

Just then, Sky stopped. "We've been here before." She said. "You mean we circled around the whole Earth? Wow, that is so awesome! I want to do it again-" "No, you pea brain! We circled the forest!" Sky managed to say. She had not been having a good week. "Look, do you have a map or something like that?" She said.

Eddie looked everywhere. In his pocket, in his shoe, in his shirt, and finally: "Here it is! It was right here in my map holder, on my belt! You know, I bought it from this guy, who sold it to me for only 19.95-" "Give me that!" Sky snatched it from him, and tore it open. She looked, and looked, while Eddie picked up more pinecones. At last, Sky began to limp North. "This way." She said. Eddie followed.

At last, they reached Ragettoi's small gate. Sky had found what she came for, the hospital.

"This way, please." Eddie escorted Sky into the building, and (in about a minute) the doctor came and took them into his office.

"Eddie, can you please leave the room, and get Sky's medicine?" The doctor asked. "Sure, doc." He said. The doctor frowned.

When Eddie came back, he was holding a bowl of soup in his hands. "Thank you, Eddie." The doctor said. "What ever you say, doc." The doctor ignored him, and said to Sky: "Eat this, and take a nap. Trust me, this medicine has never let down a patient before. "But doctor," Sky said, "This is medicine. Don't you have to give me a surgery, or something?"

"It would appear to be so," The doctor said, "But no. This medicine is known to be magical." _Oh yea, and I'm the tooth fairy… _Sky muttered.

But, Sky tried it anyway, and she fell asleep. When she woke up, her leg didn't feel any pains. _That's strange…_ She thought. _Did that medicine really heal me? For good?_

Just then, the doctor walked in the door. "How's it going?" He asked. "Well, I feel… I feel… GOOD AS NEW! THANKS DOCTOR! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, thank Eddie. He's the one who invented the soup." Sky's mouth dropped. "You mean… the Eddie who lives here? The Eddie that is a human? The Eddie who… who… who isn't the smartest person in the world?"

He nodded.

Just then, Eddie came through the door, licking an ice cream cone. "Hey guys! This is really good ice crea-" Before Eddie could finish his sentence, Sky ran over to him, (without crutches) and hugged him.

"What was that for?" He asked. "Oh, nothing." She said, then blurted out, "Thanks for helping me heal my leg!"

"Um… you're welcome!" He said.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

That night, Sky was getting ready to go. As she passed through the town, she saw the hospital. She smiled, and walked out of the tiny town, to find her cab.

**Note from the author- R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the author- I'm sorry that my chapters have been so short. I just don't have a lot of time to write them. **

"That'll be 10.95." The cab driver said. "Here you go." Sky said, and paid the animal. She wasn't in a great mood, but she felt better than before. One thing that she was really happy about, was that she was back on her modeling job again.

"Thanks." The animal said, and drove off.

As Sky walked to the town gate, she wondered what this town called "Here" was like. Her boss said that he was very busy, and said that the town was called, Here. She was wondering if her boss was going loopy, but apparently not, because, she was here. She was in front of a gate that had Here on it.

She couldn't turn back now, so she walked to the town. As the town gate's doors were opening, she could see a red figure, just standing there, and it looked like it was waiting… waiting…. Finally, the gates doors were completely open, and she saw the red figure, running toward her!

"HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It screamed. Then, it stopped. It stopped right in front of her. It said, "Hi! I'm Sophocles. Can I show you around Here?"

Sky caught her breath, and said, "Well, I'm just looking for the hotel, and I think I know where that is. Isn't it right over there-" But before she could finish her sentence, Sophocles ran off.

"Okay… I'll just walk over there myself…" She said. When she got to the hotel, she went to the desk, and rang the bell.

Immediately, a worker wearing red shot up from behind the desk. "Howdy miss!"

Sky stepped back. It was Sophocles. "Sophocles! Wha- What are you doing here?!" Sophocles grabbed a key and said, "I work here. I get a lot of bells each day, because I ALWAYS do my best and hardest. That's why I live in a mansion. You should come over there one day. It's always tidy, and-"

"CAN I JUST HAVE A ROOM, PLEASE?!?" Sky blurted out. "Well, sure! Why didn't you say that before?" He handed her the key he held in his hand, and said, "It's on me, toots."

Sky waved, and darted to her room.

That night, Sky checked her e-mails on the laptop she brought with her. "Junk… Junk… Junk…" Sky said, but finally, she said, "Oh my gosh! It's a letter from Penny!" From reading the subject, Sky could tell that this note wouldn't be the best one she had ever received from Penny.

The subject was: "My nightmare". Sky read the letter from her best friend. This is what it said:

"Dear Sky,

I hope your modeling is doing good. I heard what happened to your leg, and I'm glad that you're better. The reason why I'm messaging you, is because my brother, Jackson is in grave danger. He was taking a walk, when he saw something. He picked it up, and saw that it was a treasure map.

When he saw where the treasure was, he called me up and said that he was leaving for the treasure tomorrow. He said that he didn't know what the treasure was, he just wanted a little adventure. When he told me where it was, I almost fainted. It was across one of the hardest seas to cross. That's right, the Combat Sea. Then, he told me it was in Redd's forest! Do you know how many carnivores live in that forest?

I tried to stop him, but he always thinks I'm such a worry wart. So, he left. I'm not even sure if he's even alive! I would go, but only if you were there. I can't go out there alone! So, I was wondering if you could come back to Charmton, and come with me to find my brother.

I'm counting on you. I leave next week.

-Penny"

By now, Sky's jaw was completely dropped. _Should I go? _She wondered. _Or should I stay?_

**Note from the author- How'd you like it? Just review it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from the Author- So sorry about the long wait!**

_Should I go or should I stay? _Sky was thinking about Penny. She didn't want to upset her work- or her friend. Her _best _friend. She was in a taxi again, this time going to Anywhere. Yes, the town- Anywhere. First Here- now Anywhere! Sky needed to submit these town names to the Believe it or Not book!

"Miss," The taxi driver said, "we're here." Sky got out, and paid the driver. As Sky was walking to the gate, she knew that she hadn't been doing very good in her job. When she was in the last town- Here- she had done barely anything. She hoped that she didn't get fired.

When the town gates opened, she saw the town. It was absolutely breathtaking! Thousands of trees guarded her path. Flowers of every kind sprinkled the town as far as she could see. Insects playfully flew around frogs who swan in a sanitary lake that emptied out into the sea.

"I could get used to this…" She said out loud. But that wasn't even the best part! A boy- who looked about the same age as her- was walking along the beach. He was kinda good- looking, too. "Wait a second!" She had a plan!

She walked over to him, but he didn't really notice her, since he was looking out into the sea. She walked to his left, and started screaming. "OW! Oh my gosh! Sand! There's SAND in my eye! OW! HELP!" That got his attention.

He dashed over to her, and talked to her. "Are you okay?" He said caringly. "SAND!" She think he got what she meant. "Here," He said, "I'll be right back. I'll go get you a wet cloth." He ran to his house.

While he was gone, she couldn't get over how cute he was! He had dark brown hair, that went almost to his shoulders. His smile- and teeth- were perfect! He was perfect!

All of the sudden, he rushed back. "This will help." He said, and gave her a wet cloth. After 30 seconds of rubbing her eye, she thanked him and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Sky. I come from the town Charmton." "Wait," He said, "You're the modeler, aren't you?" "Yup."

They made friends quickly; then the boy had to go home. "I'm sorry, Sky, but I have to go home now. But can I see you tomorrow?" Sky blurted out a big yes. "Good. I'll see you later. Bye!" He said. "Wait!" Cried Sky. "What's your name?" She was surprised that they had spent so much time together without knowing his name. "I'm Zac. I live in that mansion just over there. I'm sorry, but I have to go." He waved, and jogged to his house.

"Wow! What a day!" Exclaimed Sky. "I think I just might ask him out…" Sky fell asleep dreaming of- you guessed it, Zac.

The next morning Sky met a new girl named Taylor. Actually, Sky had bumped into her while daydreaming of Zac. Here's how it went…

"Ah! ¿Quién es ése? Usted mejora para no conseguir en mi mal lado…" The girl grumbled. Sky blinked. "Excuse me… do you speak English?" The girl cleared her throat, and spoke. "Sorry," she said. "I'm Taylor. Taylor Verdad. Who are you?" "I'm the modeler- Sky. It's nice to meet you." The two girls giggled, gossiped, and talked until they were definite friends.

"Well, sorry Sky, but I have to go home. I live over there in that mansion. Good night!" "Yeah, bye!" Sky waved, and thought of how proud she was of making two really great friends that day.

And that's how it went. Now back to the story.

As Sky was walking back to the motel where she stayed after meeting Taylor, she was thinking about her new friends. _Hmm… they both have something in common… I just can't put my finger on it- THEY BOTH LIVE AT THE SAME HOUSE! Wait, this could only mean one thing… One of them visited the other's house, because they're boyfriend and girlfriend! NNNOOOOO….!!! _Sky cried softly into her pillow in her sleep.

The next day, Sky was ending her fashion show, and was already in her regular clothes. She saw that Taylor and Zac where there- together. They came up to talk to her. "Great modeling! You did great out there!" Zac said. "¡Trabajo de Niza!" Taylor said.

"Like you guys care…" Sky said doubtfully. Taylor and Zac just looked at her. "What's the matter?" They asked.

"It's okay, I know that you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend. I figured it out." Sky ran off.

_They'll never find me here… _Sky thought. She was in Tom Nook's store, hiding behind the counter. Just then, Zac and Taylor came in. "Sky? Are you here? Sky?" They called. Just then, Tom Nook greeted them. "Welcome! Welcome! Please look around!"

While Zac and Taylor were looking around for her, Tom Nook went to the counter. "Why hello! Who are you?" I slapped my head. "Shh! Why do you have to be such a big mouth!" But, it was too late. They found me.

"Sky! There you are! We wanted to tell you, we don't have a crush on each other, but we do love each other."

That make her cry. "Oh great." Sky sobbed. "You're married!"

Taylor patted my back. "No silly! We're siblings! Brother and sister!"

Sky coughed. "Wait, si- siblings?" They nodded. Sky wiped away her tears. "Now I feel horrible. You guys treat me in the best way possible, and I treat you guys like this!" Now it was Zac's turn to pat her on the back. Boy, did that feel good!

"It's okay." He said, "Just forget about it. Taylor told me that you wanted to go out with me. Do you want to have dinner together?"

"Heck, yes! I mean… sure."

The night of the date a wonderful. Sky made a new boyfriend, as Zac made a new girlfriend. Guess who?

**Note from the Author- The dress that Sky was wearing for the date can be seen on my profile. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Note from the Author- I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't written in a long time. But I hope you enjoy! 

Sky was riding in the car with Zac driving. "Zac, can I tell you something?" "What is it?" His eyes never taking off of the gravel road. "Um, I-I might lose my job this month." Zac pulled over, and patted her back. "Why? Why would they ever let you go?""Well, I haven"t really been... doing my work. Basically, I'm taking traveling as an advantage. Zac started driving again. "Look, it"s not that bad. We just need to work tonight. It'll be fun."

When they got there, Sky got out, and knocked on the city gates. "Hello? Is anyone home...?Is this Opal?" She knocked again, and finally, the doors opened. "Terribly sorry, Miss. Come right in." The guard stepped back, and Zac caught up with her.

"Where's the car?" Sky asked. "Don't worry, it's in the garage." "They have a garage? How rich and popular is this town?" "Look." Zac said, and pointed to a stage surrounded by loads of people and animals, clapping their hands. "That's how popular." "But who's on the stage?" Sky asked, as she jumped up and down. "Wait," She said. "doesn't Opal mean gem?" "Sorry," Zac said, "I usually catch up on my sleep in vocabulary..."Sky giggled. "And that's how rich it is!" She exclaimed.

As they walked closer, Sky asked Zac something. "Hey Zac, do you want to travel with me as I model?" Boy, did that get his attention. "Well, YES! But what about school? I can't skip school. Wait, do you skip school?" Sky giggled, but tried to hide it. "No, I have a private tutor. So, what about it?" "Totally! So, where do I sign?" They laughed, and walked toward the stage. "I'll see what I can do." Sky said.

They pushed their way to the front, and saw a girl carrying a sign that had Animal Crossing on it. The girl started to yell. "STOP GLOBAL WARMING! REUSE! RECYCLE!" The girl stepped off of the stage. "Oh, hello! You guys must be Sky and her boyfriend, Zac." That totally made them wonder. "Ho- How do you know our names?" She shrugged. "Who doesn't? You're on, like all of the newspapers!" "Cool..." Zac muttered. "What's your name?" Sky asked her.

"I'm Cleo. I'm supposed to welcome you guys! You already see that we have this great big stage for you, and you'll be staying in the Opal Hotel..." Cleo's words trailed off as Sky's mood sunk lower and lower, and she felt terribly guilty.

"I'm really sorry," Sky began. "But my friend's brother is in danger right now, and I have to go back to Charmton tonight!" Sky wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's a BFF thing..." Zac said. "I'm really, really sorry... You guys can model for me, if you want. I need to go back tonight."

"You can't possibly go back to Charmton!" Cleo began to worry. "That's over... 800 miles by train!" "I don't use the train anymore... I'll go by plane! You have an airplane station in this town, right?" "Well... yea, but we need you here! You are our special person of the month!!! We've waited so long!" Cleo started whining at her, desperately. "We need you..." "Wait! Girls stop fighting, and listen to me for one second!" You could almost see the light bulb go up on top of his head. The two girls looked at him waiting.

"What if you do your whole performance tonight, and say that it's a... a special concert, only for the town of Opal!" "Yea... that could work!" Sky began. "Zac, get started on the posters. You're artsy fartsy, right?" Cleo asked. "Well, I'm not so good-" Zac began. "Great! That's perfect! Go ahead and started, while I get Sky into her first outfit backstage. Now... HURRY! We start in 10 minutes, people!"

Sky shrugged at Zac, and Zac shrugged back. "Good luck, Zac." Sky winked. "Good luck, Sk-" "9 MINUTES, PEOPLE!!!"

Sky was ready in 5 minutes, her first dress on, hair up and sprayed, and her makeup on, she was ready to go. Zac was just putting up his last poster on the walls, so the whole town knew, and a crowd was beginning to form.

Sky, Zac, and Cleo were behind the stage curtain, ready to go. "This'll be great, Sky. Good luck!" Cleo was a pretty nice 'fella. "Good luck, Sky." Zac said, and he blew her a kiss.

One and a half hours later, Sky was so tired she was close to sleep walking down the catwalk. "Just one more! Don't worry Sky." Cleo said. Sky would give it her all on this run.

Sky walked down the aisle, and stopped to pose every five steps. Just then, she heard something... but what was it? It was blurry, and she was very confused. As she walked behind the curtain, the music turned off, and she could hear it. "Opal's a-" "Good job! I'm so proud of you! Wow, you're good!" Zac commented. "It was B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L!!! It was..." Cleo said, wiping away a fake tear.

"But don't you guys hear that?" Sky asked and she strained her ears. "Oh yea, that's just the airport." Sky's eyes bugged out. "Whe-where's the airplane going to?" Sky needed to know. Cleo spoke softly. "Uuuhhhh...it's going to Charmto-" "THAT'S MY RIDE...!!!"

There was no time for good-byes, as Sky dashed down to the airport, in high heels and everything. Bad idea. "STOP THAT PLANE...!!!" Sky shouted at the top of her lungs. But she couldn't hear herself over the roar of the engines of the plane.

Sky stopped, and Zac and Cleo caught up to her. "It's... it's" Sky began. "It's gone." Zac ended. Cleo coughed, and said, "Well... maybe you can stop it somehow." Sky didn't need anymore encouragement, and she sped down the road.

Sky darted to the airport just at the bottom of the hill. She blew open the doors, and yelled "STOP THAT PLANE...!!!" The secretary looked up from her work. "Excuse me?" The rabbit asked.

"Stop... stop that PLANE!" Sky was out of breath and coughing. "I'm sorry, but we can't stop the plane to Shadow Town. But maybe you could catch the one next-" The rabbit was cut off by Cleo.

"HEY! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT PLANE RIGHT NOW AND TURN IT AROUND- wait a second, did you just say... Shadow Town?" By this time, the secretary was hiding behind her desk. "Um, yes."

"But then, when does the plane to Graceton take off?" "T-ten minutes." "Crud, all that work for nothing!" Zac said. But by the next ten minutes, Sky and Zac were ready to take off into the night sky.

They were on the plane, ready to go. "Clothes?" "Check." "Toothbrush" "Check." "Bells" "Check." "Saying goodbye to Cleo?" "Ch-Ahh! We forgot to say goodbye to Cleo!" Sky was panicking." Zac stepped in. "Well, I don't think we can afford to disturb the captain again." Sky winced. "Well, I can't stand it! She helped us with so much! And I want to say goodb-" "Hey y'all!' It was Cleo! Here! On the plane! "What the... I'm dizzy..." Zac said.

"What are you doing here?" Sky wondered. "I thought I'd take the trip with you until you go to Graceton. Y'know, just stay on the plane with you until you go off." Sky hugged her. "Aww... thanks C-" "NOTHING MUSHY!

NFA- So, who cares? It was long... BIG WHOOP! R & R.


End file.
